dean_and_rachelfandomcom-20200214-history
Sich
Sich (Si/erra) and (Za/'ch') is the name given to the romantic and friendship pairing of Sierra McCormick and Zachary Gordon. The two first met in December 2010 through the production of the pilot episode of the Comedies for Kids series WildSide. Throughout the years, the two have developed a close friendship and have starred in many film and television projects together. On May 2, 2015, it was confirmed that they were officially a couple. On January 4, 2018, Sierra revealed on her Instagram that her and Zach were engaged. Relationship Moments '2010' '2011' '2012' '2013' '2014' '2015' '2016' '2017' '2018' Sich Trademarks/Facts *According to several interviews, Zach and Sierra met outside of the WildSide set, and their first words to each other were "Is this the right soundstage?". *Sierra and Zach were each other's first kiss. It was done for the show WildSide where their characters had to kiss in the season one finale, Wild Valentine's Day. They managed to get it done in one take. *Zach admitted in several interviews that he started to "like" Sierra during their chemistry session for their film Pen Pals in September 2013. He stated that the session made their friendship stronger. *Sierra recently admitted in a magazine interview that she started to "like" Zach during the production of We're Still Pen Pals in November 2014. According to the interview, Sierra was feeling upset, and Zach approached her and asked her what was wrong. She decided to have a chat with him about her mental state, where he constantly comforted her and tried to cheer her up. On that same night, she received a text message from him asking her if she was okay. From then on, she liked him ever since. *Zach has stated multiple times that he and Sierra spent multiple nights in together before they decided to become a couple. *Rumours began to speculate about their possible relationship on April 29, 2015 after Sierra and Zach were photographed eating lunch together in downtown LA. Zach responded to these rumours by tweeting that he and Sierra were "only friends". *On May 2, 2015, a fan spotted Sierra and Zach kissing in public and began filming them. She posted the video on her social media which went viral. This is speculated to be the day when Sierra and Zach started dating. *Sierra confirmed her relationship with Zach on May 3, 2015 when she made a guest appearance on a nightly talk show. *At the beginning of their relationship, Sierra's girl group In the Beat were working on their third studio album Get Weird. Zach asked Sierra if he could appear on the album somehow, even though they were only dating for about one or two weeks at the time. Zach was then put on the track Secret Love Song and recorded a duet with Sierra Secret Love Song (Duet Version) for her album Desire. *The two were believed to have slept together for the first time in November 2015. As of now, they have been each other's first and only sexual partner. *The couple broke up for eight days through March 2016 for unknown reasons. Many sources speculate that it had something to do with the picture Sierra posted on her Instagram of her and Chloë Grace Moretz kissing a month prior. *On July 1, 2016, Sierra released her third studio album Desire. Sierra openly admitted that a majority of the album was inspired by her romantic and physical relationship with Zach, and in addition wrote several songs about him. These tracks include My Way, Wednesday, Deeper Shade of Us, Your Body and Mystified. **Sierra's acknowledgement section in the physical version of Desire dedicates a short paragraph to Zach, which reads as follows: ***"I'd also like to thank my baby Zach, who has not only been a wonderful boyfriend, but has also been my best friend since I first took pen to paper. A large majority of this album was inspired by our love, for which I am highly thankful for. I love you <3." *In December 2016, the two got matching tattoos. Sierra currently has a capital "G" (standing for Gordon) located on the left hand side of her torso, while Zach has a capital "M" (standing for McCormick) located on his right bicep. **Around a year later on December 8, 2017, the pair got an additional set of matching tattoos, a matching red heart and arrow, located on their left forearms. *On October 1, 2017, Zach announced that he was officially moving out of his family home and moving in with Sierra. *On October 13, 2017, Zach released his debut album My Story, with a large majority of songs inspired by his romantic and physical relationship with Sierra. Such songs include Perfect, L.A. Girl and First Time Sex. The two also have a collaboration, Back to You on the album. **Much like Sierra's Desire, Zach dedicates a short paragraph to Sierra in the physical copy of My Story. However, Zach's acknowledgement appears to be much longer: ***"And last but not least, I would like to thank my wonderful, hilarious and beautiful girlfriend Sierra. Honestly, my story would be incomplete if you weren't in it. Thankyou for being the best thing that has ever happened to me, and for supporting (and of course inspiring!) me throughout the production of this album. Over these past two years you have been one of the most hardworking and dedicated girlfriends that any guy would dream of having. You are a huge part of my story, and I hope that you will remain this for many years to come. You are perfect. Love always, Zach xx" *On January 4, 2018, Sierra was photographed with a fan wearing what appeared to be an engagement ring. She then took to Instagram a few hours later, revealing the engagement through a picture of her and Zach kissing with the caption "Love has no age restrictions ��❤️ #January2". After receiving a few negative remarks from fans, she later edited the caption to a simple heart emoji around half an hour later. This meant that the pair officially got engaged on January 2, 2018. Category:Pairings Category:Fanon World